The hanyuos mate
by boothandboneslove
Summary: Inuyasha contemplates asking Miroku to be his mate.


Miroku smiled when he felt a nose pushed into the curve of his neck, Inuyasha liked to nuzzle him.

"I know your awake." Inuyasha said licking the monks neck. Miroku moaned as a shudder went down his spine, Inuyasha knew that his neck was one of his sensitive spots.  
"You like that don't you? I can smell your arousel." Inuyasha said straddling his waist.

"Don't tease me." Miroku said leaning up and capturing the hanyous lips in a kiss.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said pulling the other man along with him. Miroku let Inuyasha drag him away from the rest of the group. Once Inuyasha and Miroku were far enough away from the group Inuyasha kissed the other man. Before Miroku knew it Inuyasha had his robes removed and was removing his own clothing. Inuyasha laid Miroku down on the ground kissing down his neck to his chest.

"Oh Inuyasha." Miroku moaned when Inuyasha took a soft pink nipple into his mouth teasing it into a hard nub. Miroku threaded his fingers in silver hair. Inuyasha slid his hand down Miroku's chest to wrap around his member. Miroku arched into his hand moaning as he let one of his hands move up to massage one of the hanyous ears.  
Inuyasha pushed the top of his head into into the monks hand. After a few seconds Miroku let his other hand travel down to stroke his lovers hard member. After a few minutes Miroku came moaning Inuyasha's name. Inuyasha soon followed with a low growl before sinking his fangs into Miroku's neck. After Miroku and Inuyasha caught their breaths Miroku stood.

"We should head back before the others wake up." Miroku said as Inuyasha dressed.

"You're right" Inuyasha replied as they started walking back.

A few days later Inuyasha sat on the ground with his back against a tree, as he stared up at the little slivers of sunlight shining through the canopy of the trees. Suddenly he felt something on the back of his neck and reached back slapping a clawed hand at what it was."What do you want Myoga?" he asked as the flattened flea groaned in his palm.

"I was just passing through and decided to stop by to ask you something when I smelled your scent." Myoga said.

"Ask me what?" Inuyasha asked looking at the flea demon.

"It's getting close to demon mating season you know my lord. I was just wondering if you were going to make the monk your mate?" Myoga asked.

"Miroku? I don't know." Inuyasha replied thinking about Miroku and what he would do if he asked him to be his mate.

"Well if you do not want him to be your mate then do not have sex with him during mating season or he will be bound to you." Myoga said.

"I know Myoga" Inuyasha said as his ears twitched as he caught the sound of somebody approching.

"You can come out Sango." the hanyou told her.

"Sorry, I saw you talking to Myoga and didn't want to interrupt." the demon slayer retorted as she stepped out from the shadows of the trees.

"It's fine he already ran away the little coward." Inuyasha told her.

"He already left?" she asked surprised by the fleas speed.

"As soon as we heard you approach he ran off afraid it was an enemy." he said looking back up.

"Well okay, I just came because Kagome asked me to come tell you that the food is almost done." Sango told him turning to walk away.

"Hey Sango can I ask you something?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked sitting on the ground next to her silver haired friend.

"Demon mating season is coming up soon, I just don't know what to do about Miroku." he told her.

"Are you going to make him your mate?" she asked.

"I don't know, that's the problem. I love him and everything but I don't want to ask him and be rejected, or him say yes but not understand the implications of what it will mean and then be bound to me and hate me for it. Plus I'm a half demon and he's completely human, I'm so much stronger then him if I accidently lose control I could hurt him or worse." Inuyasha told her and Sango was shocked by how much he had said the hanyou never talked that much at one time and she knew if he did it now then he was really worried about this.

"Inuyasha Miroku loves you more then anything, I mean he needs an heir to carry out the search to kill Naraku if he dies before he can but he gave that up to be with you. I caught him crying one night not too long ago, when I asked him what was wrong he held his right hand up to the moonlight and said 'Someday this will swallow me up and kill me the same way it did my father. I'm not afraid of that though, I have long ago accepted that shall be my fate. But I do fear leaving Inuyasha, I don't want to lose him Sango, but I have no other choice'. I can't tell you what to do but I can tell you what I would do, I would ask him but make sure he understands the implications before he gives his answer. You both deserve happiness." she said standing up and walking away leaving the half demon to his thoughts.

Inuyasha watched as the monk sat watching Shippo and Kilala play with a smile on his face, to him Miroku looked really truly happy for once. True that he was happy other times as well but there was always a little bit of fear and sadness behind his eyes. He seemed happiest when he could relax and stop worrying about Naraku and defeating him before his windtunnel killed him. It was true Miroku had accepted that he was going to die at a young age but that didn't mean that he wasn't sad about it.

Inuyasha looked up at the sky then back to Miroku only for his eyes to travel to the cloth and prayer beads that covered his lovers right hand and turned away again. Inuyasha couldn't accept that he was going to lose the monk so soon, even if he got years with him it still wouldn't be enough for the hanyou. He wasn't ready to accept his lovers inevitable death. Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists his claws digging into his palms when he thought about what Naraku had done to his lover.

"Miroku can I talk to you?" Inuyasha asked and Miroku looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure." the monk replied standing up and following the hanyou.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Miroku asked.

"Demon mating season is coming up and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my mate?" the silver haired hanyou asked.

"Inuyasha I..." Miroku began.

"Wait before you answer, I want you to think about it. You'll be bound to me, you won't be able to be with anybody else. And I'm a half demon, my control must always be in check, if I lose my control for even a few seconds I can hurt or possibly kill you." Inuyasha told him.

"I don't have to think about it, I know my answer is yes. I love you Inu. I have never been afraid of you and I never will be, I know you're a half demon but that's one of the things I love most about you, you're not like anybody else I've ever met. You're strong but you're also gentle." Miroku said kissing him. Inuyasha kissed him back wrapping his arms around the monks waist and pulling him closer.

"So when is mating season?" Miroku asked moving his lips to the hanyous neck.

"In two days." Inuyasha replied.

"Good, I don't think I could wait much longer then that." Miroku said.

"I can smell your arousel." Inuyasha told him.

"Then do something about it." Miroku said beginning to remove his robes.

Two days later the demon mating season began, and Inuyasha and Miroku said goodbye to their friends at Kaede's village before leaving. Demon mating season lasted for a week and during that time it would be dangerous for the others to be around. Demons and hanyous would become vicious if they felt that there was a threat to lose their mate to, and if Inuyasha came to see the others as threats to his mating with Miroku he could transform into his full demon self to eliminate the threat. Inuyasha knew they were his friends but it was diffrent during mating season, demons and hanyous saw anything that got too close as a threat to their mating. And Inuyasha didn't want to put his friends in any danger.

"Inuyasha, are you still sure about this?" Miroku asked.

"Of course, why?" Inuyasha replied.

"If we don't destroy Naraku I'll be swallowed up by my windtunnel, and you'll be left alone." Miroku explained.

"We'll kill him before then Miroku." Inuyasha said, he really didn't want to think about losing his love. Miroku smiled at him deciding not to say anything.

"What happens to a demon who loses their mate?" Miroku asked when they had stopped that night to make camp some place in a forest.

"Well some demons just give up on living, they don't see a point in continuing to live without them, so they just... die" Inuyasha replied.

"I see." Miroku said knodding as he put another log on the fire and stared into the flames.

"Why did you ask?" Inuyasha asked.

"Promise me Inu that when I die you won't just give up, you won't just die, promise me you'll continue on with your life until it's time for you to die. Promise me that you'll live" Miroku told him not answering the hanyous question.

"Tell me what in the seven hells brought these kind of thoughts to your head!" Inuyasha shouted.

"My windtunnel gets bigger every day Inuyasha, every day is one day closer to the day it will finally kill me, one day closer to the day Naraku finally wins." Miroku said tears pulling in his eyes before falling down his cheeks.

"He won't win, I won't let him, and I won't let you just give up. You're not going to die before we destroy Naraku because I won't let that happen." Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around the monk and pulling him closer to him. Miroku laid his head against Inuyashas chest as the hanyou laid his head against the other mans dark hair.

After Miroku had fallen asleep Inuyasha remained wide awake, he couldn't sleep, Miroku's words from earlier kept repeating in his head. Miroku just kept talking about his death almost like it was coming in a few weeks instead of years. Miroku said his father was 30 when he was sucked into his own wind tunnel, and always told them he had a few more years left, but the way he was talking made Inuyasha think otherwise. Suddenly a thought occured to the hanyou and he glanced at the sleeping figure lying as close as he dared to the fire trying to stay warm and scooted closer before reaching his hand out to touch the shoulder clad in a black and purple robes.

"Miroku wake up". Inuyasha said watching as the purple eyes snapped open and a hand reached out to grab his staff.

"Relax it's not an enemy." Inuyasha assured him.  
"Then what is it, what's wrong?" Miroku asked looking up into the amber colored eyes.

"How long do you have left to live?" the hanyou asked and Miroku's eyes widened briefly.

"I told you my father was 30, I'm barely 20." Miroku told him.

"Don't give me that load of crap Miroku, how long do you have left?" the half dog demon almost growled.

"Inu," Miroku started.

"Tell me the fucking truth!" Inuyasha shouted, fear began to squeeze his heart and chest making him feel like he couldn't breathe.

"Not as long as I thought, how many times it's been split open, That has made it bigger then I thought. I can't say for sure how long, but judging by the size I would say 3 to 4 years give or take." Miroku said turning his head away trying to force back his tears.

"3 or 4 years?" Inuyasha whispered unable to make his voice any higher.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you." Miroku said and a pang of pain stabbed his heart when he saw the hanyous eyes shining with unshed tears.

Inuyasha stood and jumped into the trees, he could feel the monks eyes on him as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch until he was no longer able to be seen in the darkness of the night. Miroku sighed as he curled his hands in his lap, the last thing he wanted was to hurt the silver haired man. Miroku laid back down and closed his eyes, deciding to let Inuyasha have some time to calm down. Miroku woke up to the sun just rising over the horizion and noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there.

"Did he come back at all?" Miroku asked himself as he stood and started to walk deeper into the forest.

"I thought you would still be sleeping." the hanyou said from a tree branch he was sitting on that over looked a small lake that seemed to be shining in the light from the rising sun.

"Did you come back last night?" Miroku asked.

"No" Inuyasha told him as the monk sat down his back leaning against the tree.

"I'm so sorry, I just couldn't tell you. I don't want to lose you so soon." Miroku said putting his head in his hands as he started to cry.

"I won't let you die that soon, We still have a few years right? I'll find Naraku and kill before that happens if it's the last thing I do, even if I have to do it by myself." Inuyasha promised jumping down from the tree and wrapping his arms around the monk.

"Inuyasha make love to me please." Miroku said and the hanyous eyes widened.

"What?" he asked the monk.

"We came out here to mate anyway right? Besides the longer we wait the less time we have." Miroku replied undoing the tie that held the top of his fire rat robes closed and pushing it down his shoulders to the ground. Inuyasha grabbed one of the monks hands and placed it over his heart.

"I love you." the half demon said removing Miroku's robes. Miroku smiled as Inuyasha bent down trailing kisses down his chest to his stop at his belly button before traveling back up so that the hanyou could kiss his lips. Inuyasha pulled his pants off and laid his body against the monks so that Miroku could feel his arousel pushing into the smooth skin of the monks thigh.

"Inuyasha please do it, quick I can't wait." Miroku pleaded.

"I won't hurt you, I'll go gently, I'll give you as much pleasure as I can." The hanyou told him kissing his neck. Miroku shuddered when the silver haired man licked the skin where his neck met his shoulder. "Do you want to move to the water? It will make the entry easier." the hanyou asked and the monk nodded his head. Inuyasha picked his soon to be mate up and walked to the waters edge before stepping in, the water was cold but it felt good against his overheated skin. Inuyasha slowly sat in the water against the edge, setting Miroku in his lap and kissing the dark haired man. Miroku couldn't take it anymore, he had wanted the silver haired hanyou like this pretty much since the day he met him and he wasn't about to wait for it much longer. He grabbed one of Inuyasha's clawed hands and moved it so that it was laying against his ass close to his entrance and smiled when the hanyous eyes lit up in understanding. Inuyasha slowly slid his hand over further and gently pushed one finger into Miroku's entrance, Miroku flinched a little and his breath hitched before he dropped his head to his lovers shoulder. Inuyasha thrusted his finger in and out gently trying not to hurt the monk too much, that was the last thing he wanted to do. Inuyasha slowly pushed anouther finger in and a choked gasp escaped from the black haired man's throat. The half demon spread his fingers scissoring the other man.

"Th...thats enough s...st...stop, Inu more please." the monk begged and the silver haired man removed his fingers letting the monk slide himself over his erection. Miroku groaned half in pain and half in pleasure, the hanyou was bigger then he thought, he had never had the half demon inside his body before. Miroku slowly made a small movment with his hips. It felt good and he continued until he felt the hanyou hit his special spot.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku screamed out as he came with Inuyasha following closely behind. Miroku was embarrassed that he couldn't last longer but he had wanted it so bad and it just felt too good to last long.

"Did I hurt you?" the hanyou asked and Miroku smiled.

"I'll be okay." Miroku told him as he shiverd from the cold water.

"Let's get you out of the water before you get sick." Inuyasha said and Miroku stood up letting Inuyasha slide out of him and walked back on the shore and started to pull his black and purple robes on. Once both dressed Inuyasha picked his new mate up in his arms Miroku's arms wrapped around his neck with one of the hanyous arms wrapped around the monks back his other arm under the monks bent knees and carried him back to their campsite. Inuyasha and Miroku laid down and quickly fell asleep with one of the hanyous arms wrapped around Miroku's waist.

Inuyasha opened his eyes a few hours later and looked to see that the monk was no longer sleeping beside him and sat up turning his head to the side where he smelled his scent coming from to find him sitting by the fire his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them with his head burried in his arms. Just then the half demon heard a small quiet sob coming from his new mate.

"Miroku, are you crying?" Inuyasha asked and Miroku stiffened as he started to quickly rub his eyes against the sleeves of his robe trying desparately to wipe away the tears in his eyes.  
"No, I'm just tired." he replied hoping Inuyasha couldnt tell he was crying.

"I know you're lying, why are you crying?" he asked and Miroku looked at him his purple eyes clouded with sadness, pain, and fear behind the tears.

"I woke up and saw you laying there sleeping next to me, and relised soon I'll never be able to wake up next to you again." Miroku replied as he sobbed and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around him from behind resting his chin on the monks shoulder.

"Please don't cry, I don't like it." he told the other man honestly.

"I don't want to lose you." the monk sobbed again turing in the hanyous embrace burring his face into the strong chest of his mate. As Inuyasha sat there listening to his mate cry and feeling him cling desparately to his clothing he vowed that he would see Naraku dead by his hands before the monk died. Miroku was now his mate and nobody messed with the hanyous mate. 


End file.
